Modern Medieval History
by PlantagenetReader
Summary: A ridiculous but hopefully entertaining attempt at a Agents of SHIELD and Reign Cross-Over. Mostly SHIELD, but set after 2x10 on both shows. Simmons is presumed dead after Hydra exacts revenge. Little do her friends know she has some how ended up in Medieval France. A little history mixed in. Ambitious first-attempt at fan-fiction. I own nothing.
1. Prologue

Prologue: From an Illuminated Manuscript dating back to the 16th Century Anjou Duchy France. On display at the Museum at the University of St. Andrews in Scotland, December 2015. Here is the translation into modern English completed by Dr. Mary Simmons, Professor of Medieval History & Modern Languages.

In our Lord's year of 1560 in the days approaching Christmas, a light appeared in the forest near the sacred abbey of Fountevraud, in the duchy of Anjou. The abbey protected and well loved by the kings and queens of four realms France, England, Scotland, and the Holy Father in Rome.

In the days following the light and day after Christmas, the earth shook briefly under the abbey and in the forest surrounding the abbey. The light seemed to become brighter. The monastics of Fountevraud believed this might be a sacred sign, but no one was willing to enter the forest for fear that this sign might not be what it seemed.

Hitherto, a Queen most fortuitously was traveling to Fountevraud with a desire for its restful atmosphere and for its proximity away from French Court. The Queen, just following her 18th birthday, was rumored to be unwell. This rumored illness proved no match for the character of the queen Queen, for upon observing the light from the road she ordered her carriage stopped. The Queen herself, ventured to the origin of the light. From the light appeared a figure in maiden form in her hand a mysterious blue lantern that seemed to have a mystical power. The maiden shivered and appeared to have been recently imprisoned. Moreover, the maiden spoke in a strange tongue. The Queen took pity upon the lowly creature whom unbeknownst to her majesty at the time would surely be a God-send and was called the _maiden of the forest._

Several nuns had already contracted a deadly plague like virus, that began to spread through the abbey and surrounding town. The Queen, her escorts, and the Abbey became violently ill and neared death.

The _maiden of the forest_ had knowledge of plants, potions and healing. Within her care, a once deadly plague-like foe was defeated. The town, the abbey, and most important the Queen were saved from almost certain death.

Once God's work in saving hundreds of lives was completed, the maiden simply vanished. Surely the creature was sent by God to save our Queen. Long live Queen Mary, Queen Consort of France, and Queen of Scots.


	2. A Gathering for a Friend

_**A/N Trigger warning: Character death, Hydra's wrath. Spoiler Alert: If you haven't seen 2x10 for SHIELD there is a spoiler after the first sentence. This story starts out pretty bleak, but the goal is hope. **_

Chapter 1: A small gathering for a friend

_It was a rough few months for the SHIELD team. They couldn't believe that they lost not only one, but two of their beloved members. Months ago, they lost their dear friend Triplett. With arrangement with their new friend General Glen Talbot, Trip had been buried in Arlington National Cemetery with full military honors. The covert SHIELD team was allowed to attend and more importantly Trip's family was allowed closure to express their deepest sorrow over the loss of this uncommonly honorable and principled man. Skye couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for Triplett's death, but with the help of Coulson and May, she slowly stopped letting that guilt distract her from whatever missions were at hand._

_Jemma's loss was dramatically differently but equally as traumatic. It was what seemed to be an ongoing nightmare. In the chaos that followed the collapse of the fortress in San Juan, Hydra assisted by Ward had kidnapped Simmons in hopes to use her knowledge for nefarious purposes. SHIELD was in the dark about what Hydra wanted from Agent Simmons. But they knew the young scientist if turned could be an incredible asset to Hydra._

_SHIELD believed that if they acted quickly, they could recover Simmons alive. But Ward and Hydra left no trace. As the months wore on, hope remained alive, until early March when Director Coulson and Agent May received what they believed to be definitive proof that Agent Simmons was no more. Skye and Fitz demanded details because it didn't make sense. First Trip and now Simmons. When did the world become so horrible? Why did Hydra need Simmons and why chose to kill her? _

_Hydra tried everything to turn Simmons, from their brainwashing protocol, and then to torture. Ultimately, Simmons constitution proved too much effort and they chose to eliminate her. Hydra's proof was a video evidence of their cruelty culminating in a scene where a haggard Simmons, alone and in a black box, was engulfed in a horrible blue flame. Hydra used Simmons death as a test for a new weapon that could defy the first law of thermodynamics (where energy is neither created nor destroyed). The weapon supposedly destroyed all that was Simmons, leaving no trace behind, not even a particle of matter or a speck of energy. Knowing Fitz and Simmons' history, especially their time at the bottom of the ocean, Coulson and May decided not to disclose this last portion of information knowing it might break Fitz who had already been through enough trauma in the last year. Skye and Bobbi knew the details however and were simply devastated, along with the rest of the team._

_Jemma's parents decided on a small tribute at their home. Of course all of Jemma's friends and co-workers were invited, but special consideration (per Jemma's instructions) was placed on Fitz, Skye, and to her own surprise Bobbi. Coulson and May felt it was too dangerous for the entire team to attend, so they gave the trio a weeklong furlough to attend to the Jemma's folks and to hopefully rest a little bit. _

The black SUV seemed out of place in the quaint Scottish countryside near the channel-side town of Crail, Fitz thought to himself. Skye and Fitz were in agreement when the plane landed, that Bobbi would be the most capable and calm to drive to the Simmons home.

As they rode on the left side of the road past beautiful vistas complete with earth, water, and sheep, Skye could not remember seeing a more beautiful countryside, "This is beautiful," as she opened the window to take in the fresh air of the country, "Did Jemma grow up here?" She looked at Fitz.

Fitz stumbled for a moment, "Uh no...no...this uh, is closer to where I actually grew up. Jemma grew up outside of uh England…I mean London." Fitz sighed and lightly put his hand to his head. _Stupid, Scotland technically is English. _He thought to himself. There was so much more he could say but the words weren't coming from his month. _Scotland wasn't where Jemma grew up, but she did spend a good deal of time here, especially summer holidays. Jemma grew up in a suburb of London, her parents were university professors, her dad at Cambridge, and her mum at Oxford. They are historians and linguists. When their Biologist daughter finished her second Doctorate at 16 and left for S.H.I.E.L.D. the Simmons parents jumped at an opportunity to teach at the same University - St. Andrews and move to the bucolic countryside of Scotland. The pace of the Scottish coast was much calmer and friendlier than London. Too bad Jemma didn't get to enjoy this place as much. We did spend a lovely Christmas Holiday several years ago here..._

Fitz became lost in his thoughts, as Bobbi focused on driving, and Skye's heart ached that her friend Jemma would no longer be able to witness these pastoral scenes.

The SUV pulled along a short driveway to a quaint cottage that sat nestled on a small cliff overlooking the sand and sea below. "Fitz," Bobbi remarked, "I think we're here? Does this look familiar?"

Fitz awoke from his reverie, a look of panic on his face.

"Just breathe Fitz." Skye put her hand on his shoulder. "Is this where Jemma's parents live?"

"Uh yes, this is her dad and mum's cottage. We're surprisingly close to St. Andrews, where they both teach. You can just drive uh, a little further up the road, or walk, or even bike…" He trailed off.

The door to the cottage slowly opened as the SUV pulled up. From it emerged a short woman in a light blue swiss-dot sweater and navy pants. Her hair was shoulder length, pinned back, and gracefully silver. Her thick glasses, hid the small wrinkles near her eyes from the many years of smiling and laughing. Skye knew immediately that this woman was Professor Mary Simmons, Jemma's mother. Her face was so warm.

Skye sighed and opened her door first. She was in the back seat, and was the most qualified "welcome wagon" member on the team. _It will be nice to be a family that isn't as messed up as mine_. She thought, and then mentally kicked herself for what was really selfish.

The woman's face burst into a sweet smile, "You must be Skye. So good to finally meet you." Skye was caught off-guard by the warm embrace that soon enveloped her. In that moment, she understood why and how Jemma could be so brilliant and yet so innocent at the same time. Skye felt pure love in moment of the hug. There was a pang in Skye's side knowing that Jemma would not know this embrace again.

Professor Simmons similarly greeted Bobbi, if not more awkwardly and directed the two ladies into the cottage and to the kitchen where Professor Paul Simmons had prepared some afternoon tea and finger sandwiches. "Bobbi, Skye, go right in, down the hall and the kitchen is on your left."

"This is not what I pictured…" Skye whispered as she walked in. The house was like a somewhat homey museum. Complete with medieval portraits and lots of books.

Bobbi looked at Skye, "Surprisingly this is exactly what I expected…aren't Jemma's parents Medieval experts?"

"You cheated and read Jemma's file. I expected this place to be more science-y. Like a laboratory not a museum." Skye whispered back. She wasn't particularly close to Bobbi, but she knew she liked her.

"Good point…I did read Jemma's file. Her parents are Medieval History gurus, specifically the British Isles and France."

The two ladies stopped to look at some of the memorabilia. There was a portrait of a young royal man and woman on the wall. Skye squinted to read the label.

THE DAUPHIN & MARY QUEEN OF SCOTS 1557

"I need to learn more history." Skye muttered to herself.

"Helloooo! I hear voices!" Paul Simmons, a chipper man poked his head from the end of the hallway. "Come come! I just made a fresh pot of tea! Do you ladies like milk? It's an oddly British thing…Jemma told me Americans drink more coffee."

Skye looked at Bobbi and they hurried from the hallway to meet Jemma's dad.

Fitz still sat in the passenger's seat of the SUV breathing heavily. He couldn't move. Mary Simmons walked up to the SUV and knocked on the window. "Fitz, my dear." She could see the emotion on his face as she opened the car door, and grabbed his hand gently. "Come my dear," She nudged him out of the SUV and into a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Fitz, I'm glad you stayed back a moment, I wanted to speak with you privately."

"Hello, " Fitz looked forlorn, "Mary, it's good to see you again." He sputtered.

Mary Simmons stood by Fitz's side and linked her arm with his. "Let's walk together for a bit." Giving him a gentle pat on the arm, they started to walk around the small grounds and listen to the sea, Professor Simmons spoke quietly and soothingly. "I know you loved Jemma deeply and I can only imagine what pain your in right now. You miss her as I do, just terribly." The professor winced for a moment and her face returned to its serene status, "I need to tell you two very important things that Jemma shared with me on her last stay here in June...She somehow at this foresight, that if something happened to her, we, as in you and me, would need to have this little chat."

_She did visit her parents_, Fitz thought. He felt guilty for thinking that Jemma had abandoned him after he was damaged in the accident and gone straight to Hydra.

Mary continued, "When Jemma came to see us in June, she wasn't quite her usual chipper self. I could tell something was up because you weren't by her side. It was obvious because of your work, she couldn't share much details, but what she did know was that she loved you." Mary paused.

"As a best friend maybe." Fitz muttered.

"No my dear," Mary stopped them from where they were walking and looked Fitz squarely in the face, "Jemma was in love with you. She was wracked with pain because she couldn't imagine a life without you, by her side as a friend, partner, and hopefully someday husband and father. It wasn't until you know your accident, had she even imagined the possibility."

The tears started streaming down Fitz' face. "I...I...didn't know." Fitz felt so guilty, in their last few days together, had he given a chance for Jemma to speak? No, he was too busy pushing her away or working with her to save Mac so that he could not continue to be hurt by someone (Jemma) whom he thought felt differently about him. He was so bewildered because he never knew that Jemma had the same feelings as he did.

"Fitz," Mary said softly, her tone and accent similar to Jemma's, "Paul and I were very much in agreement with Jemma, we love you as our son. The reason she left during your recovery was to search for a way to be of use to you. She left out of a sense of duty and love for you, and because she realized that in that moment she was feeling utterly useless. She wanted you to find your footing and the confidence you had before you met at the academy. I firmly believe, had Jemma not passed away, you would have found your way back to each other..." Mary put her arm around his shoulder and stood in silence for a moment. "The second thing..."

"Oh God, there's more." Fitz murmured. The tears streaming even faster.

"Fitz, this is actually a hopeful thing." Mary smiled, "Jemma always told me, that if ever anything happened to her, that her top priority was that YOU..."She patted Fitz's shoulder again, " She wanted you to have a happy life filled with laugher for the both of you and she would wish that you find love. I know this second thing will take time and will be hard, but know, you have our full support and love in it. If you ever need ANYTHING, you have a home here and you have our love here."

Fitz with tears still streaming down his cheek, looked at Mary, "Thank you…it's just, at the moment I'm struggling…" he stopped the words weren't coming…

"Struggling with how to live in a world without our beautiful Jemma?" Mary questioned.

Fitz nodded somberly.

"Me too." Mary sighed, "but you know what, you are not alone. You've got me, Paul, and it seems your friends Bobbi and Skye are lovely girls. We can do this together. Let's go into the house, Paul is anxious to see you."

With that, the pair walked into the house and to the kitchen table where the others were seated a full tea set up in front of them. Fitz was greeted with an equally as warm embrace and a weak smile from Paul Simmons, " There's my favorite Scottish lad!" Paul Simmons was a thinner man with a huge personality. Fitz hugged bag and seemed to be more at ease with Jemma's dad.

Bobbi and Skye couldn't help but laugh at the friendly nature of Simmons' dad. For their brief moments with him, he was nothing but charming. Jemma had his eyes, full of sparkling and positivity. Skye giggled inappropriately as she tried to see Paul Simmons try to tell a lie.

Suddenly across the kitchen, Paul glanced at Skye. The laughing stopped until he opened his mouth. "I'm so glad you're laughing young ladies," Paul Simmons turned from Fitz with a quizzical look to Bobbi and Skye. "This is what today and this week is all about!"

He grabbed his teacup from the table, refilled it, "to celebrate Jemma!" He signaled for the others gathered in the kitchen to grab their tea as well for a small toast. To Jemma!" Paul Simmons raised his cup.

The group said in unison, "to Jemma." There was a moment of teacups clinking. Bobbi thought this was an odd way to honor her friend but fitting.

Mary Simmons spoke, "Ok, before we watch Jemma's video…"

"A video?" Skye blurted out accidentally interrupting Mary Simmons.

"Yes my dear, Jemma prepared a video, a will, and final message of sorts for us to watch together." She patted Skye on the hand gently and got up and opened the fridge, grabbed five Belgian style beers, and a tray of wrapped sandwiches and placed them on the table. Mary Simmons looked at Fitz with a bright smile, "Jemma was a firm believer in unwinding after a long days journey. I present you her favorite beer and what she liked to call the Fitzsandwich! So clever our girl was…" The professor paused for a moment to for a moment of amusement and reflection and started again, "Prosciutto buffalo mozzarella…"

"With a hint of pesto aioli…" Fitz smiled. _Jemma, wherever you are, _He thought to himself, _I am going to enjoy this one for you._

_**A/N next chapter takes place in 16**__**th**__** century France. See you soon!**_


	3. An Awakening

_**A/N Obviously this is now a AE/AU based in the same time period as Reign or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. As always I own NOTHING. This is a first draft...please feel free to send feedback.**_

Chapter 2 - An Awakening

_She awoke cold and disoriented. All she could remember was that she had to get away. Away from what or whom? Her memories were distorted, muddled. Something in her head was off. As if she were missing pieces of her memory._

_Jemma Simmons looked around. It was incredibly dark. She appeared to be in a forest somewhere on a bed of leaves, snow and moss. Aside from the fading blue lantern in her hand, there were no lights whatsoever with the exception of a magnificent winter sky. Jemma couldn't remember a time when she saw so many stars in the sky. "Where am I?" she wondered? She gazed into the sky and for a moment. She became caught up in the beauty of the constellations._

_The sudden howl of the cold wind caused Jemma to shiver and shook something in Jemma's mind. She fumbled to remember what had transpired prior to her being where ever she was...but the memories wouldn't come. She looked down at her own body, noticing that she was in a stained hospital gown, and that she appeared to be bloody and bruised. Her heart started to race and tears involuntarily started to fall from her eyes. There was a sense of urgency. However, when she tried to remember there was an ache in the pit of her stomach that something awful had happened. Her bloody hands started to tremble. She braced the blue lantern and tried to calm herself._

_"Jemma, you are alive." She mentally repeated. "You have this glowing lantern in your hand and it is keeping you warm. That's a good start." She paused for a moment. Her brow furrowed a bit because the lantern seemed to be fading. There was something important about the lantern, but she couldn't quite remember what. "You are alive." This repetition helped Jemma's heart rate go down. She immediately felt exhausted and desired to close her eyes for a bit. The doctor in her knew sleeping in the cold was a bad idea but she was so overcome with the powerful need for sleep she couldn't keep her head up. "The lantern will keep you safe" Jemma thought as she closed her eyes and at least now she was as far away as possible from "Hy-hy—hydra." In the cold of a winter night, enveloped in the warmth the blue lantern, Jemma Simmons laid her head on the snowy moss and fell into a deep and undisturbed sleep. _

December had been an odd month at French Court. It began with a bizarre attack on the King's life on December 6th, the Feast of Saint Nicholas. Two days later, on what should have been a grand celebration for Queen Mary's 18th birthday, on December 8th, the French people saw the end of a day of incredible bloodshed and religious strife. Queen Mary, the Dowager Queen Catherine, and Mary's ladies were seen on the 8th attending Mass. What seemed liked a small army guarded them in the private chapel of the Castle. As it was a feast day in the Catholic Church, the Feast of the Virgin Mary's birth, the priest prayed for the violence to end and for many blessings on the King and Queen who were in his words "righteous and just" in their punishment of the heretics. He also prayed for an heir to throne. One observer was said to have seen Queen Mary's face turn white at these words and Catherine lean down and whisper something in her ear. After Mass, the violence seemed to suddenly end and the Queen retired to supper alone in her chambers. The remainder of December carried on much the same way. A pall had fallen over Court.

As the New Year began, the Queen's appearance was notably altered. She appeared daily in public and even smiled on an occasion. But something was different. She was thinner; the fire in her eyes seemed diminished. It was decided that the Queen was in need of some time away from Court. Catherine had suggested a trip to Rome to visit the Pope and to spend some time with the Medicis. Francis suggested that it might do Mary good to visit some of her Guise relations. Mary had a different location in mind – the famed Fountevraud Abbey. The abbey was only a day's journey from Court, and would accept Mary with little explanation or questioning. Fountevraud had once been the safe haven of Queens of England, such as Eleanor of Aquitaine and its fountains were said to have contained miraculous water. If the visit had not been shrouded in so much secrecy, English envoys might feel Mary was adding another symbolic layer to her legitimate claim on England's crown. Mary knew this would add some trouble to what seemed like an inauspicious beginning to the new year. Therefore officially, the visit was to be labeled as "Fountainbleau" after one of the Valios famous Chateaus.

Francis initially insisted on accompanying Mary, but ultimately it was decided that Lord Conde, would be Mary's primary escort. On the morning of their departure, Conde pledged his allegiance and loyalty to King Francis. Moreover, both him and Francis believed some gifts from the Kingdom of Navarre to a Catholic Abbey, such as Fountevraud might model Catholic and Protestant reconciliation.

So it was, in the early hours of January 10th, Queen Mary dressed in simple black attire, Louis Conde, and 45 men-at-arms, many on horseback set forth from French Court through the snowy terrain of France. The sky was seemingly clear and the ground snow covered. As the carriage and its luggage train rode away, Mary sat in the carriage, alone with her thoughts and a book of _Arthurian Romances_ by French Author Chretien de Troyes to pass the time.

To Mary, the journey was like any other day. She wavered from two emotions, numbness to torment. There was a deep fear embedded in Mary's heart. She was worried that she was with child and since the attack, a few that child was not Francis'. The Arthurian Romances weren't easing her mind from this thought. To pass the time, she decided to look through the carriage window at the countryside. Her eyes fixated on the woods around her as the day carried on.

Mary began to feel uneasy when the skies became dark and realized that she was surrounded by forest and men on horseback. "Mary these men will not hurt you." She closed her eyes and said to herself, "they are loyal to you and Francis." She started to regret the decision not to have Catherine or Claude to accompany her. Things had been tense as of late with her ladies. She tried to stick her figure out of the window to look at the stars, but the road was dark, and the tree cover thick. She sighed, "Mary, you must pull yourself together." Mary closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

The carriage suddenly shook and a blue flash engulfed the travelling party. The carriage was jolted to a stop. The horses were going crazy. The light and minor earthquake had spooked them. Mary heard the screeching sound of horses and men yelling.

_I have to get out, I'm not safe in here._ Mary thought to herself. Her heart was pounding and she felt imminent danger.

Conde was trying to get his horse to calm down and get the soldiers back into some semblance of order when he saw the carriage door swing open by Mary's hand. Before he knew what he was witnessing the Queen was running into the woods, a look of panic and determination flashing in her eyes. "Mary!" He yelled. But it was no use. He would have to go after her. He dismounted his horse and ordered the second in command guard to get the horses and soldiers back in formation. He grabbed a torch and went into the woods after Mary.

Mary kept running as fast as her feet could carry her in the rough terrain. Her cloak and heavy dress were slowing her down. _I'm not safe, I'm not safe. _She kept thinking to herself. She dodged trees and could see a clearing through the moonlight ahead, when she suddenly was on the ground with a loud thud. She had tripped, over something.

Mary felt the all too familiar moment of her breath being knocked out of her. The fall to the ground and the lack of noise around her helped her to rid her mind of the memories that had most recently engulfed it. _You are safe, Mary. Just clumsy._ She thought. Mary stared at the moss below her hands and she suddenly remembered what was happening. Her moment of panic was gone. She slowly started to pick herself up from the ground when she heard the sound of a woman's whimper and breathing behind her.

"Dear God." Mary gasped and turned her head. To her surprise, she wasn't alone, or about to be attacked by men or wolves. Instead, there was what appeared to be a young woman, poorly dressed in a thin blue robe, huddled against a blue lantern. The lantern was like nothing Mary had ever seen before. It was glowing and appeared to emitting a soft warmth. Mary got up and knelt beside the woman. A pang went through Mary's body as she saw the familiar signs of a beating – blood and bruising, and even tears streaming from the woman's sleeping eyes.

Mary immediately forgot herself. She gently touched the woman's forehead, it was still warm and breath seemed to be escaping from the woman's nose. "You're alive" Mary said out loud with a sign of relief. Mary untied her cloak and placed it on the woman's bare and bloody legs.

"Hellooo…" Mary whispered leaning down and touching the shoulder of the still person in front of her. The woman rustled but didn't seem to wake.

"Mary!" Conde's voice pierced the silence of the woods. Queen Mary looked up in a moment of fright from the woman and saw Conde walking towards them.

"Conde, thank God. This person needs help." Mary placed her hand on the woman's shoulder.

Louis Conde stepped gingerly to Mary's side noticing the figure laying on the ground next to Mary. "My God, what is anyone on earth doing out here in this cold." Conde looked to Mary, "Mary your cloak – you'll catch the –"

Mary interrupted Conde's chastisement, "This woman needed it more." Mary looked at Conde with imploring eyes.

Even in the darkness, those eyes had the power to convince Conde to do anything. "Mary," Conde said gently, "Here…take my cloak" He wrapped his cape around Mary and handed her the torch. "We can bring this woman to the Abbey, we're almost there." Conde looked down at the woman and tried to first take the glowing lantern from her hand, but it would not budge.

"No!" The woman in front of them suddenly opened her eyes and whispered sharply. There was something important about the lantern in her hands and she would have to protect it. The woman with all her strength tried to back away from the incredibly handsome man in front of her, but her efforts were in vain. Her body ached and she was too weak to move.

Mary noticed the instant the hurt woman tensed from Conde's touch. She signaled to Conde to back away and both Mary and Conde put their hands up. Mary was trying to indicate they were not going to harm the injured stranger."It is all right," Mary said quietly, "We don't to touch you." Mary noticed the look of panic in the woman's eyes, "My friend Louis and I are here to help you." Mary and Conde were completely still. "My name's Mary and this is Louis. We're traveling to a comfortable Abbey not far from here. You are welcome to join us." Mary smiled warmly.

The woman darted looks between Mary and Conde. Her look of panic turned to one of astonishment, "Queen Mary?" the woman whispered in a state of shock. "That's impossible…" Jemma Simmons did not understand how it was possible, but she knew Mary's face from a painting in her parent's home. It was so familiar, the regal forehead, the piercing eyes. The hair however was much darker than the painting."Mary Queen of Scots..." Jemma said again looking down trying to mentally understand how on earth she was in the 16th Century.

Mary noticed the seemingly English accent, it was certainly not French, Spanish or Italian.

"Yes, I am Queen Mary and you are…?" Mary intently at the woman, choosing to not think about the accent…

"I'm…I'm Jemma." The woman shivered, clutching both the lantern and the cloak that had appeared on her legs. _How can this be Queen Mary? I must be off my rockers…but this sky, the lack of air pollution…_Jemma's mind was racing.

Conde had noticed the woman's accent as well and interrupted before Mary could say anymore. "State your intentions, now that you know who we are…are you an agent of the Crown of England? Here to harm the Queen of Scots? Are you working for her Cousin Elizabeth's rival?"

"Louis!—" Mary looked at him angrily.

Conde knelt beside Mary and whispered outside of this Jemma's hearing, "Mary, as your guardian on this journey, I must advise, we leave this woman be. She is clearly English. Cleary your enemy."

"Conde, nothing is clear in this moment." Mary whispered back. "Don't you see her? Look at her body." Mary swallowed hard, trying to contain her own emotion. "She needs our help. I am not leaving her here, English, spy, or not. I will not do that to a person in need."

Both Conde and Mary turned back on the stranger in time to notice her eyes roll back into her head and her body fall limp. "Jemma!" Mary yelled.

Conde knelt close to the woman and checked her pulse. "She's alive. She must have fainted from fright."

"Or more likely from being out in the cold and in pain after experiencing unknown torments." Mary said glaring at Conde. "Let's get her to the Abbey. I have some extra robes in my carriage, we shall say that she is one of my ladies for now."

Conde understood that there was no use in making an argument. He picked the woman up from the ground, the lantern still tucked in her hand, and carried her to the carriage. Mary followed.

The party would soon arrive at Fountevraud abbey, where Mary insisted on making sure her "lady" was settled comfortably in a room adjacent to her own. Mary gingerly removed the lantern from the bloody hand of the woman and placed it at her bedside. She insisted to Conde and to the nuns that someone should keep watch over the woman and send word to Mary the moment she was awake.

That moment would take days to take place...

_**A/N Feedback or more careful editing is always welcome.**  
><em>


End file.
